Foolish
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: He's foolish...isn't he? Evan/Randy slashhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


**I just found this on my laptop...Why I never uploaded this I shall never know**

**Song is Foolish by Ashanti**

**^ This song is amazing ^**

**I OWN NOTHING...Although Evan would be nice...Randy wouldn't be to bad either**

* * *

**See my days are cold without you , But I'm hurtin while im with you , And though my heart can't take no more , I keep on running back to you , See my days are cold without you , But I'm hurtin while im with you , And though my heart can't take no more , I keep on running back to you**

Evan sat alone on the bed, the white sheets pooling around his waist. He missed Randy so much right now that he felt cold. But when Randy was around Evan just felt hurt and no matter what happened, no matter how many times Evan wanted to leave he always came back.

**Baby I don't know why ya treatin me so bad , You said you love me, no one above me , And I was all you had , And though my heart is eating for ya , I can't stop crying, I don't know how , I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay**

Evan didnt know why Randy treated him so bad. He said he loved him, that there was no one else and that he would put no one above him. Evan loved him with all his heart and he knew that wouuldnt stop. Tears began to make their way down Evan's cheeks as he thought about how badly he allowed Randy to treat him. He curled his arms around his legs and dropped his eyes to the finger shaped briuses that encircled his bicep.

**See my days are cold without you , But I'm hurtin while im with you , And though my heart can't take no more , I keep on running back to you , See my days are cold without you , But I'm hurtin while im with you , And though my heart can't take no more , I keep on running back to you**

Evan shook his head and wiped away the tears, he shouldn't be crying. But he couldn't help it knowing what Randy was doing while he was stuck home. Headlights flashed against the house and Evan flung the sheets off himself and padded down the stairs. By the time he got downstairs the front door came swinging open and there was Randy.

**Baby I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong , See when I'm home, I'm all alone , And you are always gone , And boy, you know I really love you , I can't deny , I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears after all these years**

Evan just laid there as Randy pulled his jeans on and began collecting the rest of his clothes. It was always the same, Randy would come home use him, get up and leave. Evan laid there and watched him go to the door, " I love you." Evan mumbled. He noticed Randy tensed at the words before he opened the door and slammed it behind him. The tears began to pour down Evan's cheeks and his body racked with heavy sobs, although he should be used to it by now but after all the years they had been together it always affected him so badly.

**See my days are cold without you , But I'm hurtin while im with you , And though my heart can't take no more , I keep on running back to you , See my days are cold without you , But I'm hurtin while im with you , And though my heart can't take no more , I keep on running back to you ,**

Evan laid there wondering what he had done that was so wrong that Randy would treat him like this. He tossed the covers off his naked body and climbed off the bed to exam himself in the mirror. He sighed as he looked over his small pale body, he had always been this small for as long as he could remember. He ran a hand through his raven locks and began to exam his face. Was it his eyes? His nose? His ears? His smile? His hair? He sighed again and let his eyes trail over himself he couldnt find one little flaw...but there had to be something. He couldnt take much more of this, he was hurting so bad right now he didnt need this. The thought of leaving popped in Evan's head but then he thought of Randy's face and the thought left his mind...or did it?

**Oohhhhh , I trusted you, I trusted you , So sad, so sad what love will make you do all the things that we accept be the things that we regret too all of my ladies (ladies) feel me c'mon sing wit me See, when I get the strength to leave You always tell me that you need me And I'm weak cause I believe you And I'm mad because I love you So I stop and think that maybe You can learn to appreciate me**

Evan was curled up on the sofa when Randy came through the door. Evan gave him a small smile and turned his attention back to the tv when Randy sat down next to him. Randy sighed and wraped an arm around Evan's shoulders, pulling the smaller man into him. " You know I need you...don't you?" Randy mumbled into Evan's hair. Evan sighed and nodded his head, " I know...I believe you." Randy smiled and kissed Evan's forehead, getting a content sigh out of the smaller man. On the outside he seemed happy but inside he was mad as hell. He was never going to know why he stayed with Randy, maybe he was changing. Maybe things would be different now...maybe Randy would learn to appreciate him.

**Then it all remains the same that You ain't never gonna change (never gonna change, never gonna change) See my days are cold without you But I'm hurtin while im with you And though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you See my days are cold without you But Im hurtin while im with you And though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you**

Evan woke up the next morning surprised to see Randy gone. He sighed maybe he was wrong and Randy was never going to change. He shook his head and began to pack his things. He tossed things about the room that he didnt need only packing the things he needed. He wasnt going to come back this time he was gone for good. He was hurting to much to stay.

**Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me Boy I gave you all my heart And all you do is tear it up Looking out my window Knowing that I should go Even when I pack my bags This something always hold me back**

Evan wondered why Randy always hurt him and left him alone. He had given Randy his entire heart and all he did was tear it into pieces and throw it back into Evan's face. He stormed down the stairs and passed by the bay window. They had spent many times tucked away in the small area,snuggled together under a mountain of blankets in the winter drinking hot coco and watching the snow fall. Other times they sat there and just snuggled and read, Evan sighed and set down his suitcase and climbed into the padded window seat and stared out the window. He didn't know how long he was sitting there for but when he heard Randy's car pull into the driveway he jumped from the seat and grabbed his suitcase from the floor. By the time he made his way over to the door Randy had already opened it and was standing there a bouquet of Evan's favorite flowers in his hand. Evan's mouth dropped open and the suitcase fell from his hand. Randy smiled and entered the house wrapped an arm around Evan and pulled him into a kiss. " I love you." Randy mumbled. Evan smiled for the first time in a long time and wrapped his arms tight around Randy. He had just found his one reason for staying.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo?**

**Evan: This was nice?**

**Randy: Yeah lets go with that**

**Me: Thank you?**

**Mike: JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT!**

**Alex: HIS NAME IS MY NAME TOO!**

**Me: CUT THAT OUT!**

**...I have no idea where that came from**


End file.
